The Tape: Aftermath
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: It has been two days after Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth found that tape. Garth is the only one that survived that night and is unable to talk and sleep. That's when two certain people begins to investigate more on this tape and it's obscure effects.
1. Traumatized

**The Tape: Aftermath**

Garth sat alone in his hospital bed, not blinking, not saying anything. He is deathly afraid from what happened two days ago. He couldn't sleep after what had happened that day. His only friends, his wife... gone. The doctors explained to Garth's parents it would take, honestly 6 years to recover. It had traumatized him to the point of killing him and other people and losing his ability to sleep and talk. Sometimes, rarely, only a couple words, he would talk, but, that's it. That's all...

Two unknown people came in the room. They both looked like they were in their 20's and they wore black suits with crosses on where their shoulders were at.

"Good afternoon Garth." one of them said, smling. Garth didn't say anything nor look at them.

"So, Dr. Weller, what seems to be the problem again?" one of them asked. The doctor looked at Garth and the two men.

"So, basically, there was this 'lost tape' of them, and... I can't even explain... It's horrible..." Weller explained. They all looked at Garth who just stared up at the celing, lifelessly. Dr. Weller spoke up again.

"If you want to know, he's your only hope. But, good luck, he won't talk nor look at you." Dr. Weller said before leaving the room. The two men looked back as the hospital door closed and took a look at Garth who just stared at the celing.

"Garth, my names Jack. And this is Logan. We are here to help you." Jack, a browned haired man said. Logan was a redhead.

"Garth. We would like for you to tell us what happened." Logan said. Garth still didn't say anything.

"What's your wife's name? We heard something about your wife. What's her name?" Jack asked. Garth looked at them and replied flatly. "Lilly."

"Lilly..." Logan repeated.

"Garth, what does Lilly look like? Is she human or wolf?" Jack asked. Garth didn't make any response. He only looked back at the celing. Jack went into his bag and pulled out an iPad. He unlocked it and went into the notes application.

"Here. Type down what she is." Jack explained. Garth looked at iPad and back at Jack. He took it and began slowly typing. Jack and Logan wait patiently while Garth typed. Garth messed up sometimes and went to go fix it.

Garth stopped typing for a bit and handed it to Jack. Jack took it and read it out loud.

"She is a beautiful white wolf with lavender eyes. Her name is Lilly and she is possibly was the best woman I've ever met." Jack read. Jack smiled.

"Thanks Garth. Here. Tell me what had happened." Jack said giving Garth the iPad back. Gartg began typing again. Garth began shaking just from thinking about it. It was a past he couldn't forget.

Garth, 8 minutes later finally finished what he had Expiernced. He gave it back to Jack and he began reading it out loud.

"Humphrey came home with that tape. He invited it me and Lilly over at 9:00. Lilly was basically the main character of this demonic tape. Everyone dies at the end except Lilly. She is the killer that speaks in unholy tongues. In that video, messages came up, and one of them said 'Satans Daughter Is Here... You Are Watching Her... And She's Watching You...' towards the end, I yell violently at Lilly. And after I do, I turn around and I'm kiled. It didn't show it but only showed Lilly's face. It slowly faded to black after that. And it showed Lilly in a dark room crying while sad music was playing. She sobs hysterically and begs for mercy. That's when the video itself ended. The credits rolled, only showing '666' and 'Satans Daughter' as well. I can't sleep either, nor talk to anyone. And every night when I go to bed, she visits me. But... She isn't normal..." Jack read out loud. The story itself was very scary. It made Logan shake a bit.

"Well... Garth... Can you draw what she looks like when she visits you?" Logan asks. Garth slowly nodded his head. Jack got out some computer paper and a pencil and gave it to Garth. Garth sat up and began drawing.

About 15 minutes later, Garth finished his drawing of his satanic wife.

"Okay, let me see what she loo-Jesus Christ..." Jsck saw what she looked like and it was horrible...

She was covered in blood, she was also missing patches of her skin and was obviously naked. She had no eyes and was grinning, a devilish grin. Her hair was also a little longer and she had a pentagram on her forehead and stomach and she had long nails. Her face also looked like a mixture of The Exorcist, The Ring girl and The Grudge girl. It was really messed up for human eyes.

"Logan... Look at this... This is serious... This thing comes to his sleep..." Jack said, he called it a thing because... it didn't look like a wolf...

"What? Is it that bad?" Logan asked. Jack nodded his head. Logan saw the picture and instantly backed up.

"What the hell...?" Logan said in a scared voice.

"That... That comes to his sleep..." Jack said in a serious voice. Logan looked at the drawing closely.

"No... No, no... This is just enough to make people kill theirselves. We need to stop this." Logan said.

Jack looked at Garth. "Garth... I promise, we will rid this demon in your sleep..." Jack said. Logan nodded his head. They both grabbed their stuff and left the room.

"So, Jack, what are we going to do?" Logan asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We are going to talk to people who watched this tape. Adult and child. And then me and you are going to watch the tape ourself and we are going to bring her to life." Jack explained and they exited the hospital.

"There was, 60 incidents of this, right? 20 people committed suicide after seeing that because they knew they were going to suffer nightmares." Logan said. Jack nodded his head as they entered their black SUV.

"We aren't going to let many more people die. Remember, there's still more of these tapes." Jack said, driving to another victims house.

Jack took one last look at the picture. He shuddered as it looked like she was staring lifelessly into his soul.

"Jesus Christ..." He muttered under his breathe.

* * *

**_This is just a continuation from my second creepypasta, "The Tape". When me and ThunderAssault were texting eachother, he told me about his nightmare he had reading my stories and I had it myself (It was scary... 'Nuff Said...) and it inspired me to continue the story. If you want, you can PM me or ThunderAssault about our dreams. Read and Review please and give good feedback, I get inspired to write more scary and better with good feedback._**


	2. Victim1

Jack had stopped the SUV at a house with pink and white paint.

"Okay... This victim is a kid..." Jack said as he got out the car. Logan did the same, straightening up his suit as he did so.

"I wonder what sickness Lilly's been doing to a child..." Logan said looking at the house.

"To be honest, I don't want to know. But, we have to. Part of our job." Jack said as he walk towards the door of the house. Jack knocked on the door and patiently waited for the owners to open up the door. About 20 seconds later, a man opened up the door.

"Are you here to help me son?" he asked. Jack nodded his head. He held out his hand to shake with this man. The man grabbed his hands a shook them.

"He's getting worse... Every night... He groans and shouts in his sleep... I even videotaped it..." the man said. Jack and Logan exchanged glances and looked at the man.

"Are we welcome inside?" Jsck asked. The man nodded his head.

"If you want to see him now, he'll probably not talk to you. He'll only stare and look at his toys." the man said. Jack nodded his head.

"We will see him after we observe his sleeping behavior." Jack said. The man nodded his head.

"Come inside." he said opening the door. Jack and Logan walked in the door, thanking the man.

"By the way, my names Taylor." Taylor said as he walked downstairs. Jack smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor." Jack said. Taylor greeted them in his little computer room. Taylor sat on his chair and started up the computer.

"Here. I downloaded it on my computer." Taylor said opening files on his computer.

"Okay... So, Taylor, how old is your son?" Jack asked. Taylor shrugged.

"Only my wife knows that and Todd himself. She left me two years ago with him. Plus, I've suffered from a sickness that made me lose a chunk of my memory. So, it's me and my son." Taylor said. Taylor finally found the file he needed. The file was named "Help_My_Boy". Taylor started up the video and paused it before it got to play.

"What I am about to show you is really scary..." Taylor said in a low voice. Jack smiled.

"It's okay. Scary is what I do." Jack said. Taylor then began playing it.

The video was at night but there was light emitting from the another room so the viewer can see what's going on. Todd was sleeping normally but on the 0:34 mark, he began tossing and turning. Next, Todd began to groan. The groaning got louder and he began shouting.

"STOP IT! STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP!" Todd yelled.

"What the hell..." Jack said under his breath. Logan felt like he couldn't watch anymore. How can a cartoon character bother a little boy?

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! YOU ARE HURTING ME! GACK! *Choking* S-STOP!" Todd gagged. Jack shook his head, horrified at the scene.

"STOP! *Coughing and wheezing* I CAN'T BREATHE. *Begans to breathe heavily* Wait... Wait what are you doing? No... No! NO! *Screaming incomprehensible words*"

"This is where I came In..." Taylor said.

The video showed Taylor running in the room.

"TODD! TODD WAKE UP IT'S A NIGHTMARE AGAIN!" Taylor yelled trying to wake him up. Todd continued to scream and cry in fear.

"Oh God..." Jack whispered.

"DON'T HURT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Todd screamed. Taylor finally got him to wake up. Todd looked around frantically and began sobbing.

"Daddy, I'm scared! She won't leave me alone!" Todd sobbed. Taylor hugged Todd and began comforting him.

"Shh... Shh... She can't hurt you..." Taylor said. Taylor stopped hugging Todd and he got off the bed, angrily.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD! HE CAN'T SLEEP! I KNOW IT'S FUCKING YOU, LILLY! I WATCHED THAT FUCKING TAPE AND GUESS WHAT! I AM NOT IMPRESSED! YOUT FUCKING VIDEO WAS SO SATANIC AND FUCKED UP I SMASHED IT! NOW, I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN, LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Taylor screamed as he threw a some objects at the air.

The video ended after Taylor stopped throwing stuff.

"So... I guess you weren't infected by this tape." Logan said. Taylor nodded his head and sat up.

"The only fear I have is loosing my son and this Lilly character coming to life." Taylor said sadly. Jack nodded his head, understanding Taylor. Taylor then shut off his computer and walked out the room. Jack and Logan followed him.

"Taylor? What was your first thoughts when you watched this tape?" Logan asked. Taylor took a deep breathe. No, the video didn't affect him. He had learned not to fear things, but still thought the video was evil.

"Well... I've seen the REAL movie once, and when we got our hands on this, I thought 'This is sick. Enough Said...'. I'm a Catholic and I was not offended but it made me think that stuff like this was really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY was no joke. And I also thought that this was for some people who does not believe in spirits, angels, demons etcetera. They are real, trust me." Taylor explained. Logan nodded his head.

"Have you ever had a dream of this character?" Jack asked. Taylor nodded his head.

"I read the bible before I went to bed. I read like 43 pages and prayed for 5 minutes. She didn't do anything but look at me. I stared at her and she just stared at me with those eyeless eyes. I didn't show fear so I knew she couldn't hurt me. The dream ended with her disappearing while whispering done words." Taylor explained again.

"You know, this is actually based off a true event that happened two days ago. They were a grfriends teenaged wolves. Humphrey, Lilly, Kate and Garth. They thought the movie was based off them, and Lilly was the main character in the tape. But really, it was her time to give into the devil. Later that night, after they finished watching that tape, Lilly lifelessly walked upstairs into the dark and there was a loud scream. Her sister, step-brother and boyfriend ran upstairs. They saw her in the kitchen on the floor, and Humphrey went to check on her and she quickly turned around and attacked them. Humphrey and Kate died and were found stuffed in the closet along with that tape. The only one who survived was Garth. He refuses to talk and sleep, and he says he sees Lilly standing by his bed every night." Jack explained. Taylor was interested into the story.

"Wow... Just... Wow..." Taylor said. Taylor looked in Todd's room who was just moving his toy truck back and forth.

"I can't understand what... Physical, Emotional and Mental suffering Garth is going through..." Taylor said sympathetically. Jack and Logan nodded their heads.

"Todd is bad but... Garth is... Jesus Christ... That was his girlfriend, dudes..." Taylor said. Jack walked up to Taylor.

"May we see Todd?" Jack asked. Taylor looked in Todd's room one last time and replied "Yes". Jack smiled and shook Taylor's hand.

Jack began slowing walking in the room of Todd's as well as Logan.

"Hi, champ..." Jack said queitly. Todd looked up at Jack and Logan but he only slowly waved.

"Is it alright is we have a little chat?" Logan asked. Todd only shrugged and then nodded his head slowly. Jack and Logan sat down next to Todd.

"You playing with your toys I presume?" Jack asks. Todd nodded his head as he moved the truck back and forth.

"So... Todd... You've been having dreams; bad dreams. About a cartoon wolf, yes?" Jack asks. Todd stopped playing with his truck and stayed quiet.

"She called herself, The Daughter Of The Big Bad Goat Man..." Todd spoke quietly. Jack nodded his head.

"Yes, yes... Go on?" Jack said,intrigued.

"Well... I didn't understand her... So... She then said her name was Lilly... It didn't look like Lilly at all... She was covered in blood... Her eyes were missing... Her hair was a mess and much longer... She had that devil symbol on her stomach and forehead..."

Todd said fear in his voice. Jack nodded his head as Logan took down notes. Todd continued to explain his hellish nightmares.

"So... I sometimes have dreams of her being regular. In her regular wolf form but she's sitting besides my bed crying. She stares at me and cries a lot..." Todd explained.

"Why is she crying?" Jack asked. Todd looked down at his toys.

"Well, in the beginning and end of the tape, she was crying. I don't know why but, it had something to do with her becoming the daughter of the devil." Todd explained. Logan continued taking notes.

"Okay, so, Todd, this new Lilly, the one with blood on her, what does she do to you?" Jack asked curiously. Todd didn't say anything for a good 2 minutes.

"She... She... She sits on me... She is kinda of like sitting on my legs but..." Todd's voice started trailing off. He couldn't find the words. It scared him so much... Todd looked up and finally spoke.

"My private area is in hers..." Todd finally spoke. Jack's eyes widened and Logan felt the urge to spit up a bit.

"She puts your private in hers...?" Jack asks disgusted. Todd nodded.

"Mhm... But... I didn't feel anything I heard whispering and she was next to me... And I closed my eyes and my private area felt something slimy and warm... I opened them up and she was sitting on my lap..." Todd explained.

"What next?" Logan asked. Todd looked down again.

"We just stared at eachother for a while... And, I felt like her private area was rubbing me... And the next thing I knew, I felt this horrible painful sensation... I found out she took off my private area. I screamed but no sound came out... By now, it was pitch black and I can only see her... So, she continued to stare at me with that deformed twisted face... Until she spoke up in a even darker demonic voice... She said "You are going to burn in the flaming pits of hell..." before I'm ripped apart... It felt so real... I couldn't wake up until my dad came in..." Todd explained fear in his voice. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, Todd, your father also told us that you sometimes see her in reality. Is that true?" Jack asked. Todd nodded his head. It was true. He did see her in reality.

"Yes... She appears randomly... In school, when my teacher was teaching us, I saw her standing behind my teacher. I didn't scream because I'd get in trouble. She was standing there with that wicked smile, looking like she was about to kill me and everyone else." Todd explained.

Jack was now wondering that she must be real but not... There... You are seeing it, but it's not there. It's hallucination. You see things but it's not there.

"Okay, Todd, have you ever spoken to her? In reality?" Jack asks. Todd nodded his head. Todd no longer felt uncomfortable speaking out what he's been going through.

"Yes. She has spoken to me before." Todd said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jack asked. Todd nodded his head.

"It was in my room when it all began. I was watching tv and I look to my left and she was sitting next to me. She looks at me slowly and she raises her hands and begins to pet my head..." Todd explained.

"Then, she gets on her hands and knees and begans to crawl towards me. She slowly takes off my pants. I couldn't do anything but look at her. She scares me so much that I couldn't speak..." Todd explained more. Jack and Logan nodded their heads.

"Okay, what else?" Logan asked.

"She... She pulls out my penis and she lays on my me again and slowly puts my penis into her private. She then let's out some evil moan that mixed with chuckling. She stares at me while her private painfully squeezes my penis. She speaks to me and says 'I won't leave you alone until... Your father has nothing left...' and then, she begans to slowly move her hips up and down while she made me dig my fingers in her boobs..." Todd explained. Jack and Logan couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Why does she put your penis into her vagina?" Logan asked curiously. Todd looked down.

"She said she would bare my children..." Todd said. Jack shook his head.

"This is not cool..." Jack said. Logan nodded his head.

"I really don't think this is Lilly at all. It's a demon." Logan said in his own opinion.

"What else happened?" Jack asked.

"She then... She releases some fluid on my penis and she let's out some demonic howl and then... Then my father comes in and she just disappears... Gone..." Todd said.

"My dad still knows that Lilly is bothering me... so... yeah... He gets mad and yells at her... even though she isn't there..." Todd said some more.

"Todd, how old are you?" Logan asked. Todd looked up at Logan.

"I'm 10..." Todd said. Logan muttered 10 in his breathe as he wrote it down in his notes.

"Okay. Todd, we know a way to make her leave you alone but it'll take some time. For now, just bare with your hallucinations and nightmares." Logan said. Todd nodded his head.

"Thanks. Thank you very much. I'll try and bare with my nightmares." Todd said in a understandable tone. Jack and Logan nodded their heads.

"Your welcome." Jack said. The two young adults got up and left his room. Taylor thanked them for talking to him as they left the house.

"So, Jack, how many more victims do we need to check in with?" Logan asked. Jack opened up their SUV and sat in it and closed the door. Jack sighed and replied.

"Well... We need a few more pieces of info on this tape and it's effects. Then we have to watch the tape itself and we will see if everything everyone has been saying is true..." Jack replied.

"Besides, we have to know how to stop everyone from seeing this girl," Jack said. Logan nodded his head and stared at the house.

"I am still wondering... 'She she will bare my children...'. What did that mean?" Logan asked.

"That she will give birth one day to children who will hold the same force as her. Isn't it obvious?" Jack explained.

"No, actually... Actually I meant, how can she do that if they are in dreams? I mean, doesn't the dreams repeat?" Logan asked. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We are just going to find out..."


End file.
